Harry Potter and the Undead Circle of Ten
by CrossoverKing13
Summary: This takes place twenty years after the Deathly Hallows. Harry's son James accidentally uses a spell from a book he got from the restricted section of the Hogwarts library to give life back to ten famous wizards of history from his chocolate frog cards. Harry and his friends and children must find a way to send the wizards and witches back into their chocolate frog cards.
1. Twenty Years Later

I awake to the sound of an explosion.

I am going to kill James if he casts one more spell in this house while he is underage. He just finished his second year at Hogwarts and learned defensive spells for the first time and is so eager to show off to his younger siblings, Lilly and Albus.

I jump out of bed and go out it the hall and see that Lilly is crying next to a pile of ashes. She screamed out loud and hurt my ears. I went to her side and pulled her away from the ashes.

" Lilly dear, what's wrong?"

" James exploded my stuffed rabbit, Zelena!"

" Where did he go?"

" He ran down stairs!"

Since she was still screaming I knew the best way to cheer her up was to do something magical. I pulled out my wand from my robe pocket and with one spin of it I made a cupcake appear. She giggled and quickly took it from my hands.

" Now go to your mum in the bedroom while I go speak with your brother."

She ran off to my bedroom and slammed the door behind her. A cupcake won't make her forget about her stuffed animal.

I walked downstairs and suddenly had a flashback of when I went down these stairs the day I went to the zoo with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. I hated this house when I lived here on Privet Drive with them, but with my own family it was great.

" James!"

He didn't respond. I walked down the hall into the kitchen where I found a trail of ash leading to the backyard. I peered through the window of the kitchen into the backyard and could see blue sparks being casted from the treehouse. If James keeps this up he will end up being expelled from Hogwarts.

I walked out of the house to the backyard and from under the treehouse said," Accio James's wand!"

His wand soared down from the treehouse and into my hands. He poked his head out from the treehouse and looked down at me.

" Whatever Lilly said, she is lying!"

I laughed at his way of trying to get out of trouble. He always has an excuse for what he does and now that he has a wand it is ten times worse.

" Why are you using magic? You know that if you use magic out of school too many times you can be expelled from Hogwarts! If you get expelled I will throw you into a muggle school and permanently take away your wand! Do you understand James?"

He didn't answer, but instead climbed down from the treehouse. He had a book in his hands.

" Sorry dad, but I want to be the best in my grade and want to be a Prefect like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were. And yes I understand."

He tried to walk away back into the house with this book's cover not being able to be seen by me.

" Wait a second! Show the book James."

He gulped and pulled the book out from under his arms. It is torn and old. It looked like any ordinary leather book with nothing on the binding or cover. I opened the book to the first page and automatically read the stamped red letters that said _RESTRICTED._

" Why do you have a book from the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts?"

He didn't say anything, but continued to try and walk away.

" James, did you use the invisibility cloak that I gave to Albus?"

" I had to! The magic we were learning in class were so easy and boring. I wanted to test my limits and go as far as I could with magic. These spells I can cast and I know how to control it."

" If the spells you know are so easy, then why do you have a D in Transfiguration?"

" The classes are so easy that I slack off. The teachers will start expecting a lot from me which I cannot have. That just leads to harder work and the more homework I'll have."

" Well that doesn't convince me that you can handle such difficult magic. So I will return this to Professor Longbottom when he comes over in an hour and tell him to put this back where this belongs."

" No! Please let me keep it! I promise I'll be careful!"

" I have given you too many chances, plus stealing is wrong. How did you hide this all summer?"

" I have ways."

" Now where is the invisibility cloak I gave to Albus?"

" I'll give it back to Albus when I want. I need it to survive this year at school. I have great plans with Rose, Alice, and Fred."

" I gave each of you three a special tool that could make school more fun. I gave Albus the cloak, Lilly the Half-Blood Prince potions book, and you the Maurauders Map. It isn't fair that you have two."

" Three actually."

" You took the book too!"

" I was failing potions! It helped me boost my grade from an F to a B. Aren't you proud of me for being smart and finding a way to be a better student?"

" I would if I didn't know that you needed to steal in order to be a good student. Now lets go inside for breakfast. I can smell that your mum is making pancakes, your favorite."

" Fine."

" Wait! Go upstairs and get the book and cloak."

" Fine."

He ran inside the house and I know he is now trying to put a hiding spell on both of the stolen items so that I won't find them. I walked into the kitchen and saw my wife, Ginny mixing pancake batter. Lilly was sitting at the table with her stuffed rabbit repaired.

" You fixed it Ginny?"

" I was always good at fixing things after they've been turned to ashes."

" I know. That's why I sent Lilly to the bedroom where you were."

Ginny blushed and continued mixing the pancake batter.

" Well Harry, you better get dressed for later. You have everything packed right?"

" Yes dear, I finished packing last night."

Today Ginny and I would be going to the funeral of the Transfiguration teacher we had when we attended Hogwarts named Minerva McGonagall. We would be leaving in an hour with her brother and my best friend Ron with his wife Hermione, her other brother George and his wife Angelina, and our friend Seamus and his wife Katie. They would all drop their kids off here and our friends Neville and Luna would watch them for today and tomorrow. We would all go to our rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, then attend the funeral schedules.

It has been twenty years since the big war at Hogwarts in my seventh year. I have gone to multiple funerals of my teachers. I've gone to a funeral for Professor Slugghorn, Professor Sprout, and Madame Hooch. They were all sad, but us ten friends always had the same plan in how we would attend. Neville and Luna always refuse to attend and would rather watch the kids because death to them is sad and would not like to witness the depression of others.

I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a buttoned blue shirt with a black leather jacket on top. My glasses I still wore. They were still the same round ones I wore as a kid. It is almost like a symbol of me.

I then heard Ginny calling Albus and James for breakfast. As I walked out into the hall I could see James run down the stairs, but Albus didn't follow. Where is he? I walked over to the bedroom door that both my sons shared and knocked.

" Albus, breakfast is ready."

" I'm not hungry."

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I pulled out my wand again and with one swipe of Alohamora the door unlocked and I entered the room. The bedroom was separated down the middle with duct tape, James to the left and Albus to the right. James's side had every chocolate frog card hanging from the ceiling by string. Albus's side had every Quidditch teams flag hung up on the walls. James was fascinated by powerful magic while Albus was fascinated by the game of Quidditch. Albus didn't really seemed as excited about learning magic as James. He was an okay student in school with A's, B's and some C's. He was better than James. Something always told me that Albus was scared of magic.

Albus was hiding on his bed under a bed sheet. I knew he was awake, but why pretend?

" Albus, what's wrong?"

" Nothing... I just don't feel good."

" You keep saying you are sick the closer school comes. It is only a week away before you start your second year. Lilly is excited about her first year and you seem to be a grump about a second year. What's bothering you?"

" I just... I want to not be at school. I don't really like magic and all I see at school is that it causes problems. I don't know if I could control something that can be so overpowering. "

" So you are afraid of becoming a dark wizard or causing harm?"

" A bit."

" I know that you have it in you to be a great wizard. Magic shouldn't be feared, but embraced. Don't let fear drive you mad, but let it shape who you are. You have to belive in yourself and everything will be fine. Stay with what is important and don't be tempted by what is wrong."

" You mean like Lord Voldemort?"

" Yes... Don't ever do what he did. Now lets go eat."

He smiled and jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I could hear his footsteps stomp downstairs.

When I arrived in the kitchen all three of my children were sitting in a seat at the table.

" James, can you go get the mail?"

" Yes dad."

James ran down the hall.

" So you are both going to behave okay with Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom today right?"

" Yes dad. We aren't like..." Suddenly a yell came from the front door. James ran in yelling," My new chocolate frog cards are here!"

I have a feeling that Lilly was going to say that the two of them are not like James.

" That's great James, but you don't have to yell like that."

He threw three letters in front of me on the table and right away ripped open a cardboard box at his seat. One by one he pulled out chocolate frog cards and read the famous witch or wizard aloud.

From a piece of parchment he read," This series of chocolate frog cards is to spread the word of the famous witches and wizards involved in the War of Hogwarts which took place twenty years ago."

All of my family turned their heads to me.

I then looked at who the witches and wizards were that he got. Minivera McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenir Greyback, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Narissca Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Allastor Moody, and Harry Potter. All people who I knew and some that I still know.

Ginny looked at each card and tears filled her eyes. I knew that she doesn't want to remember this time in our lives as much as I don't. Albus, Lilly, and Sirius just pretended to eat their food. This moment felt awkward for all of us.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and said, " Is there any other mail?"

I looked at the two other letters in my hands. Both had the same M stamped on the envelope that the letter stayed sealed. They were both from the Ministry of Magic.

When I barely had the first letter opened it flew out of my hands and started floating in the air. It must be one of those talking letters.

The letter said in a female voice, " Dear Mr. James Potter. We were informed here at the ministry that at seven thirty-seven this morning you casted a Redecto charm. Since that is a violation of underaged magic it has been considered that you will be expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which starts next week. Although since this is a first offense we decided to give you one more chance. Take this as a warning Mr. Potter. With our gratitude, Penelope Weasley." The letter burnt itself into ashes.

James tried to act as if he did not hear the letter. Ginny and I looked at him with concern. Could James survive four more years of no magic outside of school?

" Isn't that embarrassing James. Even your own Aunt Penelope had to write the letter. Ever since Percy became the Minister of Magic all of us have been let off easy with things. You are lucky James they didn't... Are you listening?"

Ginny stared at him as she waited for an answer. He continued to pretend to eat the breakfast that he already ate.

Ginny turned red with anger. " That's it! James you are to spend today in your room! We'll make sure to tell Mr. Longbottom when he comes!"

" That's not fair!" James ran out of the kitchen and stomped upstairs.

I looked at the last letter. This one was addressed to me. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. I looked at the same letter that I get everyday. For twenty years I've been sent letters to become an Auror. I've denied all these years so that I live a danger free life for once. Ever since I was a wizard at Hogwarts my life wasn't private. Now that I don't throw myself at more dark wizards I can live in peace with my family. Instead of being an Auror I am a Co-Owner at the Quidditch store on Diagon Alley. It pays fairly well and plus Ginny works down the street as a writer for the Daily Prophet. She has her own column about sports which is popular for the most part.

I tossed my letter into the wastebasket and made the pile of ashes on the table float to the neighbor's backyard. Lilly continued to play with Zelena and Albus sat down looking bored.

" Albus, are you excited to see your cousins and friends today?"

" Yes, I guess so."

Just as he said that the doorbell rang. Lilly ran down the hall and opened the front door. I could hear the voices of Katie and Seamus saying hello to Lilly. They walked into the kitchen with their son Jeremiah who is the same age as Lilly.

" Hello Seamus. Hello Katie."

Ginny walked into the kitchen from the hall with James and greeted our first three guests. Ginny and I started a conversation with Katie and Seamus about their trip around Europe since they both play on the England Quidditch team while all four of the kids went upstairs.

About twenty minuets later another ring came from the door. I went and answered the door and found Angelina and George with their son Fred. Fred resembled George which meant that he resembled Fred who he was named after. George coped with Fred being gone, but always wants to remember him for the great man he was.

Hermione and Ron then arrived with their daughter Rose and son Hugo. Rose was best friends with James, Alice, and Fred at school. They were all the same age and all loved to play a part in adventures.

Hugo although would start his first year at school with Lilly and Jeremiah. I expect them all to be close friends just like they are now.

Finally Neville and Luna came with their daughter Alice. Alice reminded me of Luna... A lot. They had the same interests like in Narggles whatever those are.

" Luna and Neville, are you sure you don't want to come?"

" We will be fine Harry. Seven kids we can handle. Plus funerals is not the happiest place we would want to be at.

" We'll then be on our way." We all individually said goodbye to each other. Nine were staying home while eight were leaving.

" Oh Neville, before I forget." I handed Neville the book that James had took from school.

" I'll keep this away from him. Goodbye."

The eight of us went to the van we were to be traveling in. It exactly fit eight people. When we were all seated I made sure no one was around and turned on the invisibility boost. The car turned invisible from the outside and then I flew the van into the air. It soared through the sky heading for the Leaky Cauldron in London.


	2. The Funeral

When the truck hovered over the morning streets of London, I lowered the truck down onto the streets. We all looked around to make sure that no Muggles were around and I then turned off the invisibility booster.

I now normally drove to the Leaky Cauldron parking lot which stood on the left of the building. None of us brought anything except flowers ( Angelina created some with her wand on the trip) and an extra change of clothes. We all walked around the building to the front entrance where we were all greeted by wizards and witches we have never met. Seamus and Katie took pictures with Qudditch fans, George and Angelina chatted with the company owner who helps create their products for their joke shop, and the other four of us were asked to tell the story of the Hogwarts war.

Ginny got tearful again, but wouldn't let the tears release themselves. Hermione did most of the talking. Ron didn't say a word, but continuously agreed with whatever Hermione said. I just turned pale. Why would people want to remind me of the reason why my Godfather is dead? Why one of my brother-in-laws are dead? Why three of my past Professors are dead? It just seems cruel.

Hermione created a quick lie that we were in a hurry and luckily got to leave the bar to the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley. From how many times I come here, I now know the secret knock to enter that I saw one of my teachers use the first time I came here. I can't wait to see Hagrid today.

When the bricks moved and revealed Diagon Alley we all entered down the street. We were heading to the funeral home across the street from George's shop. My old Professor Trelwanley is in charge of all the funeral arrangements and said to meet at the funeral home for assistance to her.

The door to the funeral home creaked as I opened it. I kept turning around to make sure that everyone was still here. The crowd at Diagon Alley could make us lose someone for the rest of the day.

We all walked up to the front desk. No one was in the room besides us. Nothing was in the room besides the front desk. It was a black desk that when I put my hand down on the surface, I felt the dust fill my fingertips.

" Harry... I don't think anyone is here." Ron started to turn red and gulp repeatedly.

As we were all about to exit, a light came from upstairs. We all looked up at the light. It just floated in the sky. A hand suddenly touched me from behind.

Professor Trelwaney said in a deep voice, " It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twenty years. Tonight... Before midnight... The servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... Before midnight... The servant... Will set out... To rejoin his master once more!"

Everyone looked at Professor Trelwaney. I have heard that prophecy before at my third year at Hogwarts. The only thing different now though is that she said a servant who has been chained for twenty years instead of twelve. Who is this servant? The first time she spoke of this prophecy it referred to Petter Pettigrew who is now dead along with the Dark Lord. Who does it mean?

Professor Trelwaney turned back to her normal nervous self and completely didn't remember what she just said.

" So children, I need you all to go pick up the flowers and cake for the decorations."

Hermione would not give up what she just heard? " Professor, do you remember the prophecy that you just made?"

" What are you talking about dear? As I told you when you attended Hogwarts, you don't have the gift for Divination."

" I didn't make the prediction... You did."

" Well I would remember such a thing, but first we have a lot of work we need to do."

We all just ignored the prophecy for now and did the jobs Professor Trelwaney instructed us to do. Katie and I were to pick up the cake from the bakery which was three shops down Diagon Alley. The cake was beautiful. It was five layers with white frosting and red roses made from frosting all around the sides. On the top center stood a a portrait of Professor McGonagall. She was a great lady who I hope lives in peace now.

When everyone had gathered their decorations or supplies needed we then headed for Hogwarts. The past funerals for teachers in the last twenty years were at Hogwarts. They are all buried around the Stone Circle while whoever is headmaster gives a prayer. Then the service is held in the Great Hall which is where us workers put our gathered materials. The whole Great Hall was turned to Griffindor colors since that was the house Professor McGonagall was sorted to when she attended Hogwarts and because as a teacher she was head of Griffindor. The silverware was red. The tables were turned to yellow. The night sky ceiling was now a gold sky with bright white clouds so it would resemble what we all hope Heaven is like. Everything seemed perfect.

By the time we were done, it was eleven twenty-eight. Thirty-two minutes until the funeral starts. We all headed down to the Stone Circle where all the invited guests would show up. Once we entered the viaduct we could already see the first two guests. Hagrid with his newly wedded wife, Madame Maxine.

" Hagrid." I tiptoed to reach for a hug from him. Hagrid I could hear sniffling. He must had been crying.

" Ples, excuse 'Agrid. He 'as been 'ery emotional lately about 'is teachers death." Madame Maxine is from France so she has a very thick accent which is sometimes hard to understand.

" We understand."

Hagrid wasn't much for talk. He stood looking down at the ground. Madame Maxine mostly answered the questions we asked him. We tried to learn of some animals he has recently tamed and kept as a pet, but he didn't budge. Madame Maxine said he recently caught a bogart which he keeps in a chest. He has been trying to get a picture from inside the chest so he could be the first to see how a real bogart looks.

By the end of the conversation all the Aurors came that knew Professor McGonagall. They consist of Teddy Lupin, Cormac McLaggen, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and Louis Weasley. Fleur Delacour as well was here because she was the mother of the three listed Weasley's

" Hello Fleur... Where is Bill?"

" He is in Bulgaria at the moment, but I brought all my children who luckily got a chance to escape the case they've all been working on."

Over the years Fleur's French accent started to fade away. Her daughter Victoire has blond hair like her and shows the Veela side of her as does Fleur. Victoire is nineteen as is Teddy Lupin. Fleur was pregnant with her during the Hogwarts war, but we never knew. Five months later she was born. Dominique who is blond as well, is eighteen and just became an Auror alongside her sister. Then there is Louis who is sixteen. Louis is still a student at Hogawarts, but still interns over the summer as an Auror with his siblings. Together the three of them are a team with Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin is living with Fleur and Bill for now. His parents were killed the year he was born in the war of Hogwarts twenty years ago. He was sent to live with his only living family who was his grandmother, but she died five years later and then Fleur and Bill adopted him. They raised him as their own, but it was still that he saw himself as alone with no true family.

" We have been tracking down Lucius Malfoy with his wife Narcissa who have recently escaped Azkaban. As you both know they were arrested after the Hogwarts war for being untrustworthy of being the only living Death Eaters. They are part of the second escape from Azkaban ever."

I know Victoire didn't want to mention my godfather Sirius because he was the first ever to escape Azkaban. I liked how she always tried to spare people's feelings.

Coming up the hill came Professor McGonagall's sister, Fortuna. She is five years younger than Professor McGonagall and is the youngest of the three McGonagall siblings. Fortuna lives in Scotland as a tea leaves reader and tea shop owner. Both Professor McGonagall and Fortuna lost their sister Diana seventy years ago when she died giving birth to her first child, Gregor. Coming up the hill then came Gregor who must have came with Fortuna, but was held back for some reason.

" Mr. Potter, Minerva spoke great things of you. Do you really have the power to control the Elder Wand?"

" I used to Fortuna, but I gave up the wand for a special thing."

" And what is that?"

" Freedom from my life becoming public. That's how it has always been for me. For once I wanted to live in peace like any other person."

Professor Flitwick, Professor Grubbly-Plank, Madame Pompfrey, and Cho Chang entered from the viaduct. Cho Chang became a divination assistant to Professor Trelwaney and will replace her when she retires or dies.

" Hi Harry."

" Hi Cho. How is being a teacher?"

" It's good. I can be where I grew up and get to be in a positive environment. How is your job at Diagon Alley?"

" It's great! I get to be around what I love and do get to spend time with my family still."

Everyone was seated and everyone started to mingle. From three rows down I could overhear Fortuna speaking to Gregor and Professor Trelwaney.

" Who will become headmaster or headmistress with Minerva dead? She was headmistress."

" Gregor, I expect it to be one of the leading teachers or older ones."

" Sybil, you're wrong. I have already been given the job option from the Ministry of Magic."

" How did you manage that Fortuna?"

" Minerva left her job to me in her will so the Ministry sent me a letter explaining that I could take the job if I want."

" So you're accepting the job?"

" Of course Gregor! Don't you think it would be disrespectful to not accept what is left to you from a deceased friend or family member?"

" I guess you're right."

Suddenly I was distracted from Hermione calling me. She was in the courtyard yelling for me. I ran down the viaduct into the courtyard where Hermione started whispering.

" Harry, you know as well as I do that Professor Trelwaney's prediction today can't be ignored."

From around the fountain Ron emerged.

" She's right Harry. The last time a prophecy like that was told by Professor Trelwaney Peter Pettigrew escaped to go find a way to resurrect Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione both looked serious.

" I know that the prediction doesn't sound good, but what servant is left to bring back Voldemort?"

" Obviously Harry Hermione figured out who it might be."

" Harry, I think the servant is Lucius Malfoy. He was loyal to Voldemort and is the only known death eater to still be alive besides his wife Narcissa."

I knew Hermione is most likely right.

" So what do we do?"

" We and the Aurors here are going to find Lucius before midnight after the funeral."

" We don't have any leads though of where he might be."

" Obviously Hermione figured out where he might be heading."

" Does she know everything Ron?"

" I think."

" Never mind that guys, I think Lucius and Narcissa are heading for the only thing they love. Their son, Draco."

Before we could continue talking, I could hear Fortuna speaking and starting the funeral service. The three of us ran back down the viaduct and took our seats. I sat in between Ginny and Hermione with Ron on the other side of Hermione and with Seamus, Katie, Angelina, and George on the other side of Ginny.

Fortuna spoke and said, " My sister was great. She did find me annoying at times, but she still acted like a loving sister. We kept in touch through letters and she seemed to have a happy life. I wish I could share her happiness, but my life was slowly crumbling. Now I am sad to say that her happiness ended before mine because I do not deserve or want to live."

Fortuna started crying and sat down in her seat. With Gregor also being a pasture he said our prayers. As we started praying a chill filled the air. Everyone put on their sweaters that were hanging from their chairs because no one expected it to be cold. The cold I just thought was the weather acting funny until I saw the grass on the ground grow ice at the tips. This could only mean one thing.

Dementors.

I looked up to the sky and saw a swarm fill the sky, blocking all the sunlight. They noticed that they had been spotted and floated downwards. I stood up and then everyone else sitting looked up and saw the incoming attack. I pulled my wand out and did all I could to stop them.

" Expecto Patronum!"

The whole swarm floated away shrieking and crying. Everyone started cheering as if they were watching a television show. When the cheers died down one person kept clapping.

" Clap... Clap... Clap."

Everyone turned their heads to the right where a hooded figure stood clapping.

" Well, well... You really are the great Harry Potter they speak of. The one that everyone says is so powerful."

The voice was male and the man rattled his S like a snake. He slowly walked toward the center of the Stone Circle where the coffin stood closed. When the unknown man reached the coffin, he stroked it with his hand as if the coffin was a living pet.

" Death is a shame... Isn't it Potter? I know that you experienced death and came back to life... Right?"

" If we are getting to know each other why don't you start with giving your name since you obviously know mine."

" How rude of me... You have spoke my name... You all have."

The hooded figure walked around the circle passing all those sitting at the end of the rows. Ron gulped as the unknown man passed him.

" You all just don't know I belong to this name. I was famous once... Very famous. I had the perfect vision for the future of witches and wizards... But people like you Mr. Potter interfered with my plan."

I had an idea of who this was. I hope I'm wrong.

" I've killed many for this future to come true, but it hasn't because of those who think that all should be accepted... Even if they are freaks!"

I wasn't afraid to say who it was anymore.

" Why don't you show your face Tom? We all know it's you."

The man laughed in a sinister way.

" Tom would be the best you could wish for compared to me!"

He removed his hood and I stood paralyzed. I had since this face this morning in Albus's and James's room.

" Shocking isn't it Mr. Potter? You can thank your son for me being here. That spell book of his I should use sometime."

How is Salazar Slytherin here? He's been dead for hundreds of years.

" What exactly did my son do that brought you back to life, Salazar?"

" He used a spell that could permanently bring back a wizard who is in a chocolate frog card back to life. That book is restricted for a reason."

" Where are my children?"

" Safe... For now. Now that I see what a powerful wizard you truly are I see an opportunity to put you to a test. Find them before they become nothing, but a memory."

" How exactly will I find them? Where are they?"

" You see that is not how this game will work. If you take something from me I will take even more from you."

" What did I take from you?"

" You took away the only chance to make this a pure blood wizard world. You took away my heir."

" You mean Tom?"

" Yes! He would had made everything the way it is supposed to be! Now you will live out your days with the pain of what you love gone."

" Can't you just bring back Voldemort back with that spell book? He is on a chocolate frog card."

" No I can't... That is no concern of you why I can't!"

" Where are my friends Luna and Neville?"

" Where do you think. I couldn't take all seven children without them fighting me. They learned a lesson."

Tears filled my eyes. Luna and Neville are gone.

As Salazar walked around the Stone Circle again I could see Professor Trelwaney pulling out her wand. What is she doing?

She shot a red spark at him, but he merely made it float midway and floated it back to Professor Trelwaney. She flew back into a stone and fell unconscious.

" You see Harry, this world of yours will crash and burn with all these undead wizards roaming around."

" How many did James bring back to life?"

" Enough to destroy the world."

A green spark from Cormac McLaggen shot Salazar in the face. Salazar crack his neck and acted as he was not just hit by the killing curse.

" Tom wasn't the only one with horcruxes Salazar, was he?"

Salazar smirked. With one green puff of fire he vanished into thin air. Everyone was stunned.

I guess my peaceful life didn't last as long as I had hoped.


	3. The Thorns of Privet Drive

The crowd at the Stone Circle turned into a mad house.

All the guests were running to the present Aurors with questions on this mysterious visit from Salazar Slytherin. Ginny and I sat down and watched the chaos. This new enemy of mine would not be as easy as Voldemort.

" Harry and Ginny, come with us."

Victoire led us through the viaduct entrance to the courtyard where all the other present Aurors were along with Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and George.

" Ron, where is Seamus and Katie?"

" They stayed with the scared crowd so they could help calm them down."

Victoire stood in front of the small group of us.

" With me being the most advanced Auror here, I guess I will take charge in starting the plan for finding the stolen children and defeating Salazar..."

" Why are the four of them here?"

Teddy was pointing at Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I.

" We are here because it is are children that are missing. If you want us out then you'll have another battle on your hands."

Teddy didn't respond.

Victoire ended the awkward moment. " So do any of you have any leads of where Salazar may be?"

" Vic, I think that he may head for a way to bring back Voldemort."

Dominique must call her Vic as a sibling nickname.

" How could he do that?"

" The same way he came back himself."

" He said though that the he couldn't just bring him back so easily. We need that spell book to find a way to beat him."

I had an idea.

" Maybe we could go to my home and recollect the cards that will show us how many undead wizards and witches we are dealing with."

" That's a start... We will need to split up though. We won't send this whole team to Privet Drive to count the chocolate frog cards missing their witch or wizard."

" Then where will the other half of you Aurors go?"

" We will continue our case on Lucius Malfoy. We are supposed to be heading to France for where there have been sightings of him."

Hermione now couldn't stay silent.

" I think Lucius and Narcissa and going to find their son Draco. That is the last known thing that they still love and would have a reason to go back to."

" Where does this Draco live Mrs. Weasley?"

" Somewhere in London. I heard that he is a Professional coach for the English Quidditch team. We could ask Seamus or Katie is they know where he lives."

" Go get one of them Louis."

Louis went back through the viaduct. No one spoke. What could any of us say at the moment. " Sorry that your children were stolen" or " I hope we love to see tomorrow." Louis came back with Katie.

" Mrs. Finnigan, do you by any chance know where Draco Malfoy lives?"

" Yes, I do. He lives at..."

Once we had the address they sent Katie back away through the viaduct.

" So lets do this... Harry, Ron, Hermione, Louis, and Dominique go to Privet Drive while Ginny, George, Angelina, and I go to Draco."

Victoire was strict I could tell wouldn't change the teams even if there was an objection.

Everyone said their goodbyes to one another. I first said goodbye to George and Angelina with a hug given to both of them. I simply waved goodbye to Teddy and Victoire since we weren't that close. Then I said goodbye to Ginny. Before we said anything we kissed. It warmed me with the feel of her for I knew I may not see her for a while until this case is solved.

" I'll miss you."

" I love you."

She beat me to it. We always see who could saw it first when we said goodbye to one another.

As I walked away from her I then saw how everyone else was saying goodbye to each other. Hermione and Ron were saying their goodbyes to Angelina and George with hugs like I did. Teddy and Victoire were whispering in each others ears. I didn't expect the two of them to fancy each other or for anyone to fancy Teddy with his negative attitude.

To reassure the crowd that Voldemort will be caught we went back to the Stone Circle and put Seamus and Katie in charge of keeping them from leaving and spreading this news.

" Seamus, are you sure Katie and you don't want to come?"

" We are sure Harry. We aren't as brave and adventurous as you. Could you tell my daughter something though?"

" Sure."

" Tell her that her mum and dad are waiting for her."

" Of course."

My half of the team are traveling by the Van I brought and the other half of the team are going to Apparate to London or teleport if that's what you want to call it. We went down to Hogsmade where luckily no one had heard of the incident yet. We went back through the Leaky Cauldron and exited back to the London streets. When we were all about to enter the van, Teddy stopped me before I entered the drivers seat.

" What are you doing Harry?"

" Driving... It's my van."

" Well since you are not an Auror I think that I should drive for our safety."

" Well if that's what you think then you, Dominique, and Louis can find another source of transportation."

Teddy was about to punch me sinc I noticed his clenched fists, but Louis caught his fist midair.

" Teddy, calm down."

" Sorry Lou, I just hate when dimwitted brats get in my way."

I jumped in, " So do I."

Teddy tried to throw his punch again, but this time Dominique caught his fist.

" Teddy! Stop it! You know mum would kill you if she saw you acting this way."

" Sorry Dom, I won't do it again."

Then the three brothers, Hermione, and Ron entered the back of the van while I entered the driver's seat. I turned on the invisibility booster and took the van off in flight towards Privet Drive. The car ride was silent. The confrontation with me and Teddy seemed to make everyone feel awkward. When I heard Hermione sneeze I jumped because it was the first noise I've heard in half an hour.

When we were floating about ten blocks away we all already saw a problem. Surrounding all of Privet Drive stood growing trees blocking all sight into the street. It reminded me of when Maleficent grew the thorns around Princess Aurora's castle, but instead it was regular brown trees trapping all those inside. I landed the car in front of the wooden blockage. We all exited the van and looked for a way in.

" Maybe we could burn it down."

" We don't know if anyone is inside... We could hurt them."

I could tell Ron was disappointed that another idea of his was shot down by Hermione, but he knew she was right.

" How about we go through that trail?"

Dominique pointed to the trail. His sarcasm made all of us look dumb for not noticing the one opening.

" Hermione why would they make a trail if whoever made this wanted us to stay out?"

" Obviously Ron, whoever made this wants us to go inside..."

" So we must stay on guard." Teddy motioned for all of us to pull out our wands as if we were two year olds.

We all started to enter the trail one by one. I was going to go in first, but of course Teddy runs in front of me to beat me to it. I went in second then and saw that when you tried to look up to see the sky, you would only see darkness. Hermione held my hand as we all walked through the narrow trail of tree branches which were all sharpened to be like thorns. The trail never branch into two roads thank goodness so we knew where to go. The trail got narrower as we grew deeper into the trees. No danger came out yet, but I knew this wouldn't last.

I heard a snap come from behind. It turned into a pattern of one snap per second. Whatever that was it was getting closer. The thorns were snapping to close in and stab all those in the trail.

" Run!" Lou yelled it continuously. Teddy tried to run, but since the trail was so narrow if you ran you would be scratched.

" I can't run! What do we do?" Teddy I could see had a bunch of scratches on his arms and one across his left cheek.

" Try using spells to break branches ahead of you!"

Teddy shot Reducto spells as Dominique said, but the trees stayed as if they were not being attacked.

" It's not working!"

I could here the snaps almost reaching the end of the team. Dominique.

" Harry what do you suggest?"

As Hermione said that the snap reached Dominique's leg. He screamed in pain, but then suddenly the snaps stopped. The trees moved to make a wide path.

" Who did that?"

No one answered Hermione's question.

" Lets just continue... We'll find out later."

Teddy walked down the trail again and so we all just followed. Dominique had a stick in his leg so he wrapped one arm around Louis's neck to give him support on his right leg while he walked. The trail led to Ms. Figg house which is across the street from our house. Ms. Figg is ninety-eight at the moment and is still alive. I hope Salazar didn't hurt her.

I ran through the front door where I noticed I was in Ms. Figg's entrance hall. I didn't hear anything. Ms Figg might not have been home.

" Ms. Figg! Are you here?"

I ran to the kitchen and my question was answered. Sitting at the dining table was Ms. Figg with her cat, but both of them were frozen. Whoever casted this spell must have petrified all the Muggles to protect the knowledge of them.

Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen.

" Is she dead?"

" Honestly Ron, if she was dead would her body be frozen in a position about to eat oatmeal?"

I now didn't know what to do. The trail led us here so what are we to do?

" Guys, come upstairs!"

The three of us walked back to the entrance hall and then up the stairs. Louis still stayed downstairs with Dominique because with Dominique injured he can't go up any stairs. Teddy showed us that from the bedroom window was a rope that led threw a hole path that was circular with tree branches stopping you from going up or down.

" Do we climb it?"

" That's the only way to go somewhere new."

" How does Dominique come then? He can't climb because of his leg."

Hermione reminded something to Teddy that he had forgotten about.

" We can't just leave him here."

" Then Teddy let Louis stay with him and after we scope out the place we come back and continue the case."

Teddy didn't say anything, but just left the bedroom. I could hear his footsteps go down the stairs.

" Harry, don't you think we should mention the prophecy the Professor Trelwaney said? It is only eleven hours until midnight."

" We will find Lucius before then, but our children is what my priority is right now. Don't you agree Hermione?"

" You're right. We could beat Voldemort again, but we only have one chance to save our kids."

Teddy came back into the room and without saying anything started to climb the rope. The three of us followed. I went last, but the thought of no one behind my back made me even more scared than I already was. We hung upside down and moved are hands and feet and pulled ourselves forward. The rope started to burn my hands, but I wouldn't let go. The thorns at the bottom of us made us hold on tighter for our lives. Occasionally I would hear one of the others groan from how hard they are holding on. It felt like we had been climbing horizontally forever. I looked at from where we all came by tilting my head and I could see where we started could not be seen anymore.

Teddy stopped us all in place. He didn't move.

" Teddy! Why aren't we moving?"

" There is a wall now to some house and now we are stuck."

Now what? We can't hang forever or else we will all die.

" Can any of you manage to look under you?"

Since we are all facing the thorns above us we were in no possible position to look under us.

" We can't... Are you sure there is now possible way to continue on this rope?"

" I'm sure. The rope ends through this wall with a hole only big enough for the rope to go through."

The rope made a snapping noise. Hermione I could hear scream. I tilted my head down to see that Hermione was hanging with one hand to the rope. The rope snapped again. Hermione I could see was releasing tears. She looked down and then sighed with relief. She looked at me and purposely let go of the rope and fell.

Teddy and Ron can't see what she did since they are in front of her, but I knew what to do.

" Guys! Let go! There is a way down!"

" Are you mad Harry! Is Hermione okay?"

" She let go because she found something below us so do what she did!"

" Harry I don't think..."

I didn't hear what he said because I let go. The air rushed by me as I fell and the fall was short. It lasted about ten seconds and then my face hit the wooden floor of a house.

I stood up and recognized that I was standing in my kitchen. I had made it to my home. Hermione was standing at the dining table. She stood next to it looking at chocolate frog cards on the table.

" Hermione, did you figure out which witches and wizards we are dealing with?"

" Yes... It looks like there are eight. Three witches and five wizards."

" Who are they?"

" Salazar Slytherin, Grodric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Newt Scamander, Merlin, Mrogana Le Fay, and... And... And Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore? He's alive?

" How do you know?"

" They are missing from the cards, but also their pictures were replaced with skulls."

" Are you sure that is everyone?"

" Yes... Unless Salazar took the rest of the cards."

Finally we heard Ron and Teddy land on the floor behind us.

" Why the bloody hell is there a tunnel that leads to your kitchen Harry?"

" That is actually my fault."

Who was that? We all turned to the kitchen entrance and saw a familiar face. We had seen this woman this morning, but we didn't expect to really see her like this.

It was Helga Hufflepuff.


	4. Helga

Helga stared at us, waiting for us to respond.

" Is there something wrong children?"

I didn't know if I should answer her question or shoot her until she goes back into her chocolate frog card.

Hermione said, " Miss Hufflepuff, sorry that we seem rude, but we are on a quest to send you the other seven of you wizards and witches back into your chocolate frog cards."

" Oh... I'm sorry, but I don't think that is possible without all eight of us undead wizards back together."

" Do you know the way to send you all back... Not that we want to harm you, but Salazar Slytherin has taken our children prisoner."

She smiled and and snapped her left fingers. A bird flew into the room from the hall holding a small parchment.

" This piece of parchment will send a message to those possessing the book to send there location so we may get the book back."

Helga hit the parchment with a blue spark and gave it back to the bird which flew away.

Hermione still spoke. " I don't think that Salazar Slytherin will just give up his location."

Helga smiled again. " Who said Salazar has the book?"

" He did."

" And you actually believed him? He always was a good liar, but us other three founders learned to see through his lies."

" Then who has the book?"

" A couple has it. They were here when the eight of us appeared and then I distinctly gave them the book along with a map to a secret hiding place. Hopefully they escaped because Salazar was furious. Since he held too much negative energy with him I then put a protection spell around Privet Drive against all the other undead wizards and witches. They all instantly vanished. Who knows where they are now?"

" Can you describe the couple?"

" The woman was blond and the man was tall with a small case of buck teeth. The woman ran away yelling that the Narggles would curse us all. What are Narggles?"

" Luna and Neville escaped?" Now I was talking. A big sigh of relief escaped from Hermione, Ron, and I.

" How long will the message take? We have to find that book immediately."

Helga scanned the room and looked disgusted.

" How could you use wooden tables and furniture? That comes from trees which gives you air. And you eat eggs? The poor chickens never stole anything of yours did they? And milk! I'm not going to even say anything!"

She seemed a bit looney about nature. Considering that she used trees as a weapon she shouldn't be saying anything.

" You didn't answer my question miss Hufflepuff."

" Who cares how long a message will take? It will get here when it does, but for now we better enforce the laws of nature to this world starting with this home!"

Before any of us could object she started turning all the items that came from nature and turned them to their original state. She turned our dining table to a tree, our eggs into chickens, and our milk into a cow! The walls she covered with moss and the floor she turned into rich grass.

She shot a purple spark out the window and shot the sticks the made the raile which closed up and didn't show any trail anymore. We were trapped.

" Miss Hufflepuff it you don't mind, I would like to know a bit more of your past." Hermione for some reason asked that.

" What do you want to know."

" How did you die? No one now a days knows how any of you founders died."

Helga happy smirk went away. She frowned at the sound of those words.

" Why do you care? I certainly don't want to remember! I hated that time in my life! I ended my own life because of it. Life became a living hell!"

She started to cry. " And it was my own fault why my life became that way. So if try to take away this life from me than you are surely mistaken!"

She froze us all in place with one wave of her wand.

" I'm sorry that you will never see your children again, but my children of the whole mother Earth is more important to save."

She left the kitchen and I could hear her walk out of the front door.

We all couldn't move. We were all stuck. We couldn't even talk either. Helga Hullfepuff isn't as nice as she seems.

I tried to think back to what she said. She said that she didn't like her life... So she killed herself. I wonder why.

The front door opened again. Did Helga come back?

From the hall and entering the kitchen was Luna and Neville. Luna luckily knew a charm to unfreeze all of us. Once we were all unfrozen we started talking.

I said, " Where were you two?"

" About five miles away at a secret hideout underground that Helga gave us a map to. Luckily since all the Muggles are frozen then we could just take someone's car and drive here once we got the message."

He handed me the book. I opened to the book to the bookmarked page and found the that the spell is known as The Undead Circle of Ten.

I read aloud, " The Undead Circle of Ten is when one individual uses ten chocolate frog cards to turn their witch or wizards back to life. The witches and wizards although are not fully alive. For instance they do not possess a heart nor feel phiysical pain. Theses undead witches and wizards can withstand even the killing curse and are immortal. They will live forever unless someone manages to bring all ten witches and wizards inside a circle along with their chocolate frog cards and with the thing he or she loves most. Once that is completed the following spell must be recited; Ten be dead, Ten be dead, Send them back to their graveyard bed, take away their frozen hearts, spit hell and earth forever apart, Ten be dead, Ten be dead, they're second life has come to an end."

The next page continued the spell, but it was ripped out. We still read everything that we needed to know. We all stayed silent.

Hermione said, " How we possibly going to put them all in a circle with the thing he or she loves most?"

" I don't know... We might be able to just try capturing each and every one of them."

" Ronald, when was the last time that you were able to hold ten powerful wizards and witches captive until you were able to get what each of them loved most?"

" Wait... Doesn't this mean that there are two other wizards out there besides the eight we already know of?"

" Obviously someone didn't want us to know that two of these wizards or witches were alive. These are to leave unknown of because of someone."

I just listened to Hermione and Ron. I sounded like Teddy for a moment. I expected Teddy to be adventurous and gentle and kind like his parents were. I in fact am his godfather, but every time I would try to visit him at Bill and Fleur's home they would say that he didn't want to see me. I always would wonder why.

As knock came from the door. Who would knock? Teddy ran down the hall first and slowly walked towards the door. We had his wand out and expected a battle to begin. He opened the door and looked outside confused. He turned around and shrugged his shoulders. As he was about to close the door a blue spark shot him forward towards us. Outside we could see a masked man standing in the middle of the street. I would recognize a mask like than anywhere.

Death Eater.

I shot a Reducto spell at the Death Eater, but he simply deflected it and made it hit a car. The car exploded and caused a fire on the street. I ran out of the house with Hermione and Ron running behind me. We all stood on the street before the Death Eater. All three of us noticed that Helga had put out all the thorns away for now so I expect that she also took off her shield around Privet Drive.

In union the three of us shot different spells at the Death Eater. He or she had managed to block mine and Hermione's spell, but Ron hit him in the chest and caused him to fall onto the concrete. Before he could try and shoot us again Hermione used Expelliarmus to shoot his wand out of his hand.

I ran us to him and ripped his or her mask off his or her face. The Death Eater I recognized.

" Hello Barty Crouch Junior... Been hiding all these year?"

" Why Harry... Look how you've grown. Your parents would be so proud of they weren't killed by the Dark Lord."

" Why are you here."

" Miss Granger and Mister Weasley! How nice to see you both. How's Fred Ron? I heard that you give him flowers at his grave on the anniversary of his death. Miss Granger, how are your Muggle parents? Last I heard of them was when you permanently erased their memories of you so now they were sent to an Asylum because whenever someone asked of Hermione they had forgot of who their own daughter is or... Was."

Hermione and Ron both got teary eyed. I could tell Ron was ready to hit him, but he was able to restrain himself.

Hermione said through her tears, " Why are you... You here? Did Salazar send you?"

" They did."

Surrounding us in a circle now were Death Eaters. Hopefully Teddy will run and go get help instead of trying to save us against about thirty or forty Death Eaters.

They all removed their masks. I recognized some faces. Gregory Goyle's father, Vincent Crabbe's father, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius stood forward.

" How dare you three send Aurors on my son. Before they got there we took Draco, his wife Astoria, and his son Scorpious to Salazar at his secret hiding place for now."

" You expect Salazar to keep them safe?"

" You three are coming with us."

" They are coming with us."

Victoire, Angelina, George, Cormac, Ginny, and Teddy stood outside the circle and each shot a blue spark which blast two or three Death Eaters per spell. Ron, Hermione, and I did the same and threw Confingo charms at the Death Eaters. Barty Crouch flew back from the one I shot at him. Lucius and Narcissa I could see Appaarted from the battle and left the others to fight.

Ron was in a duel with Crabbe's and Goyle's father. The two Death Eaters tried shooting the killing curse at him to make him die, but Ron easily deflected the incoming attacks and shot both of them down with Stupefy. Hermione blew up a car next to a female Death Eater causing the car to explode and also blow the woman to ashes. Teddy and Victoire blinded a Death Eater who resembled Fenir Greyback( In the Daily Prophet I read that this is his brother). Ginny was shot down by a red headed Death Eater who was about to kill her, but Dominique shot him with a yellow spark causing him to melt like ice turned to water.

A dark haired woman tried to shoot me in the back, but Teddy shot her before she could. I guess he doesn't hate me enough to let me die. I finished off the last bald Death Eater and then the battle had been won. From how many were still alive I could tell that we had killed some. At the last second some like Greyback's brother and the red haired man who tried to kill Ginny Apparated.

We took the wands away from those who were left and counted twenty-two Death Eaters caught.

I went of to Victoire.

" How come you guys came here?"

" When we realized that Draco and his family were already taken we came here to tell you six the news, but it looks like other things were on your minds."

" Thanks. If you guys had not showed then who knows what would had happened."

" Did you find out who are revived from the dead?"

" Yes we did. Also Luna and Neville weren't dead so they had the spell book."

" So you know how to defeat them?"

" Yes we do. I don't think it should be discussed he though."

" Where then?"

We sent Cormac and Dominique to go send the Death Eaters to the Ministry of Magic while Neville and Luna led us to the secret hiding place Helga gave them a map to. On the way there by driving in a bus that we took from a frozen Muggle, I talked with Louis.

" Louis, is there non-paralyzed Muggles in London?"

" No there isn't. Hell broke loose! Wizards and witches are running the streets and stealing from stores, vehicles are being stolen from Muggles, and some are even crazy enough to kill the Muggles."

" Considering that we just stole a bus I think that we are a part of that group."

We both laughed. I could see that he was nothing like Teddy.

Everything in the world was frozen. All the people still are driving because their foot is frozen on the pedal of their cars. I expected for only Privet Drive to have frozen Muggles.

We stopped in front of the park. Luna and Neville led us to the sandbox. Luna jumped into the sand and disappeared under it. We all followed. As I jumped I could feel the sand go into my ear and mouth.

The secret hiding place wasn't unoccupied though. Sitting at the table was Rowena Ravenclaw.


	5. The Hunters and Me

Rowena in seconds disarmed all eleven of us. She pointed her wand at our group and smirked.

" I expected assassins to come and attack me tomorrow. Salazar must be ahead of his schedule."

As she mocked us with her wand I looked around the secret lair. It is one room with only a single table and a single chair which Rowena had just previously occupied. The room was underground like a tunnel as if it was some sort of cave. Dirt made up the walls, the ceiling, and the floor.

" Who sent you assassins?"

Victoire took a step towards Rowena and had a face that showed bravery.

" No one sent us. We were here looking for a safe shelter. The world outside has turned chaotic if you didn't notice. Salazar is hunting one of the members of my party so I expect that our whereabouts will be discovered soon."

" Then leave! I am not going to be killed in the process to protect Mr. Potter!"

Her wand was now pointed at me. How does she know who I am? I t doesn't matter, but I need her to give us our wands back.

" Rowena, I'm Harry as you already know. My children were taken by Salazar and I just want to find him. They are my whole world. If I fail I will never forgive myself. So please! Let us go! We will leave and you'll stay safe."

Rowena turned pale. She lowered her wand and from the table all our wands returned to our hands. Rowena I could see started to cry.

Hermione stood forward.

" Are you all right Rowena?"

She sat in the chair and cried harder.

" I once had a daughter... She too was taken by Salazar... She was... She... She's gone. I will never see my Helena again nor my true love, Sector. I will not let any others feel the pain that I felt."

An idea struck my head and now I stood forward.

" You can be reunited with your daughter in a way, but you must make an agreement with us."

Rowena turned to face me and stopped crying.

" How can you do that? I'll agree to do anything to see my daughter again."

" You have to agree that after you get some time with her that you will willingly return to your chocolate frog card along with the other wizards and witches who belong in the past."

Rowena stopped looking pale.

" I have an alteration."

" What is it?"

" I as well get revenge against Salazar. Deal?"

" Deal."

Our group of twelve now left from the sandbox and entered the park above the ground. Rowena turned to Victoire.

" How do we get to Hogwarts?"

" We can't apparate since we are not strong enough so..."

" You aren't strong enough. I on the other hand can probably send all of us there in one trip. Shall we?"

We all held hands with someone so we would all be pulled together to Hogwarts. In two seconds all twelve of us appeared before the Hogwarts viaduct.

" I told you I could do it."

" You didn't get us inside... The shield separates us from entering."

Teddy's sarcasm I could tell offended Rowena. Luckily Victoire gave give a look that said to shut up.

" We can maybe all break it if we shoot it down all at once. Voldemort and his army did it so why can't we?"

" You missed the key word. ARMY! There is only a dozen of us not an army."

" Teddy I think you better watch your mouth..."

" Or you'll live through my spells like you did Voldemort. I don't care if you lived through a bloody war or basilisk! I sure as well will beat your ass if you keep interfering with my mission!"

" Teddy!"

Victoire stopped our argument. Our hate grew twice as much in that moment. Suddenly Dominique fell. He grabbed his leg and screamed in agony. Louis dropped next to him.

" His leg is losing a lot of blood from that tree wound. His leg needs medical care."

" Or me!" Rowena pushed Louis out of the way and used a simple wave of her wand and we all watched as the blood moved back into the wound. Dominique stood up and walked. He still limped, but at a faster pace.

" Thank you, Rowena."

The shield blinked red and then clear continuously. That isn't supposed to happen from what I know. We all stepped back from the shield and watch as it shattered like glass. Angelina walked slowly towards the viaduct. She inched the closest into the school grounds and confirmed that the shield was gone.

" Who did that?"

" It was them I think."

Ron pointed and redirected Angelina's eyes to the four people standing at the end of the viaduct. It was Seamus, Katie, Fleur, and Cho. The twelve of us still standing outside of Hogwarts ran down the viaduct to the courtyard with our four new group members.

" How did you guys break the shield?"

" Cho is the one who made the shield in the beginning of the year so she was the one with the power to destroy it."

Cho blushed as I looked her way. Seamus looked out of breathe.

" What's wrong Seamus? You seem tired."

" It was the death eaters that came. Only two came so I was able to fight them off by myself. Katie and Cho took everyone to the Great Hall to safety. At the moment Hagrid and Madame Maxine are in charge of them."

We all then entered the school and ran up to the sixth floor. The Ravenclaw common room is where Helena always stays. Cho again had to let us enter because she only knew the password past their portrait. Since the Ravenclaw portrait asks trivia, Cho only knew the answer because she has been here all year and he asked what meal had occurred last year at dinner the most. I don't really like Salmon.

The common room was filled with blue furniture and blue fire. The candles lit had blue fire, the fireplace had blue fire, and the small blue dragon in a snow globe blew blue fire. Helena sat on the blue couch next to the blue fireplace. Helena turned to us the second we entered.

" I never was told if you succeeded with the diadem Harry."

" I did... But that's not why I'm here."

I stepped to the side to reveal Rowena behind me. Helena floated up. With her now being a ghost in Ravenclaw tower it must be traumatic to see her mother after all these years.

" How is she here?"

" She is here by accident, but with the little time she has back I suggest that you spend it well together."

" Why would I want to be with her? She ruined my life and is the reason I was born into my short life! I would had rather never been born than live this life!"

She started to floated away from us, but Rowena yelled after her.

" Helena I only did those things to protect you! You know that. I found true love and I didn't expect for it to be taken away from me along with you!"

" That's why you put me in hiding though! You knew that Salazar would come after you for continuing in this affair that he forbade! That's why for twenty dad and us went into hiding from him! You both knew that if he ever found you that some would be killed!"

" You would do it for love too! I know you would!"

" I never got a chance to love anyone because my childhood was taken from me and because I died to soon to experience it. And it's all your fault!"

" Helena please, I..."

" Wait... Some unexpected visitors have just entered the castle. I will not stay around to see what they want."

Helena disappeared through the wall leaving us. What did she mean with unexpected visitors. We all heard a blast from outside the common room. These visitors weren't the nice sort apparently. We ran to e grand staircase and we could see about twenty witches and wizards running up the staircase.

Victoire turned to the opposite stairs from which the group was coming from. " It's the Ministry with Aurors. If they were attacking people it must have not been for a good reason. Run!"

In part of the group after us I could see Percy, Penelope, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Padmae Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Romilda Vane. The rest I didn't recognize because they wore hoods. They started shooting different colored sparks at us once the saw we had spotted them. As one went for Ginny's head I jumped onto her, making us both fall to the floor without being hit. Hermione pulled me and Ginny up from the floor and pulled us after the rest of our team down the stairs. The three of us had fell behind from the rest of the group so when we saw that everyone on our team was out of sight we found ourselves lost. The Ministry and Aurors stood one floor below us and easily broke the floor we stood on with Reducto. I grabbed hold to the doorknob to the second floor and to Ginny's hand. Ginny held onto Hermione's hand which made all three of us hang from the doorknob. I turned the knob and pushed the door opened making me collapse my hand from the edge of the second floor hall. While all this is happening I can hear the spells being casted at the three of us hanging and I could also hear Hermione shooting spells back at them. With one hand I pulled myself in and managed to pull Ginny in. As Hermione had grabbed the second floor edge I could see her body freeze as a spell hit her. She fell down and I could hear her body fall onto the floor, but now me and Ginny must escape. I close the door and the two of us run down the second floor corridor. We both look around for a second and see the door we had just closed be blown to bits of ashes. That sight makes us run faster and faster. We turn and turn, but the hunters of us still had distant footsteps. As we go down a spiral staircase I know that we are now on the first floor. We turn left then right and then right again and opened a door to find ourselves on the grand staircase again, standing in front of the unconscious Hermione and seven of the hunters after us. They all fired spells at us, but Ginny and I used protego to deflect all of their spells. From that four out of seven were thrown off the staircase and fell to the lower level. The other three flew up to the third floor stairs and didn't wake up because they didn't come back after us. Hermione laid on the floor unconscious. She would slow us down if we took her, but I can't leave one of my best friend. Ginny looks at me and we both show a sign that we know that we will have to leave her. We run out of the front entrance and exit to the courtyard. From the courtyard we run down the viaduct. Halfway down the viaduct I hear the front entrance doors to Hogwarts open behind us. Some of the hunters were gaining on us. I run with the strength in my thigh muscles, but I start to feel them cramp. As we run past the stone circle we see all the funeral guests, including Hagrid and Madame Maxine, paralyzed on the floor. We run down the hill towards Hagrid's home and start to hear spells being casted at us. Red sparks explode nearby us and ahead of us, but none have yet managed to hit us. As Ginny and I stop on Hagrid's doorsteps we look back up the hill and see about ten Ministry workers running towards us.

" Ginny, our only hope is going into the forbidon forest."

" We can die in there though."

" Or we can just get caught by the ministry."

We turn towards Hagrid's pumpkin patch and break into a run. We run past the pumpkins, towards the forest behind it. We hear spells still being shot at us still, but still none hit us. As we are about to run into the trees Ginny trips over a vine on the floor. As she trips and falls I run ahead not noticing that she fell, but by the time I turn back to retrieve her I'm already a few yards away from the school grounds and the ministry had paralyzed her on the floor. I know I should continue deeper in order to escape, so I turn back around and run into the blackness of the forest.


End file.
